CincLock-VII security system
The CincLock-VII security system is a security unit used by the U.S. military for some of their black-projects. History Early History The CincLock-VII began development in the 1990's by the Axon Corporation for the U.S. military. The system was intended to be used as an extreme security measure for their top-secret projects, so that only those with extremely fast reflexes could disarm the system. The U.S. and the U.K. held Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response tests to identify those who had the extraordinary reflexes, while also determining the few people from the Soviet's similar Cobra tests. Once enough data was collected, General Ronson Weitzman was certain that the only people capable of disarming the CincLock-VII system would be the few soldiers identified by the study (or anyone who already knew the sequence of flashing lights on the device) and so closed the study, leaving Axon Corp to continue developing the device. Prior to a progress report in 2002, it was decided that the CincLock-VII system would be put to use on the cloned missiles in the Chameleon project, and that the disarm code for those missiles was to be the American Universal Disarm Code. When Majestic-12 began plans to initiate a new Cold War by launching the Chameleon missiles at various western cities, it was due to Jonathon Killian's ownership of Axon Corp that they discovered the protection provided by the CincLock-VII system. Realising that anyone who could disarm the CincLock-VII could thwart their plan, they decided they needed to liquidate all of the people who were identified by the MNRR study. During the course of M-12's planning, Department of Defense personnel assessed the finished CincLock-VII device. Axon Corp provided a demonstration by on the device's security capabilities, and the D.O.D. inspectors were invited to attempt to disarm the device themselves, and the D.O.D. personnel were pleased with the final results. In the course of their alliance with M-12, the DGSE managed to obtain a CincLock-VII unit (possibly from Killian himself). Scarecrow After Shane Schofield was captured by hostile French forces and taken aboard the Richelieu aircraft carrier, the DGSE agent Pierre Lefevre revealed the CincLock-VII unit in their possession, and wanted Schofield (who had been one of the identified subjects of the MNRR study) to demonstrate it its effectiveness for them. The unit was synced to a phosphorous grenade, and Schofield was quickly able to realise how to operate the device and managed to defuse the grenade. Lefevre was pleased, noting that M-12's plan was likely to succeed with the CincLock-VII system protecting their missiles, and considered that French intelligence would find their own use for the system. While the Richelieu was being attacked by the Black Raven and Mother to rescue Schofield, the Marine managed to grab the CincLock-VII unit and abscond with it, intending to use it disarm the missiles set to launch on the Kormoran ship, the MV Talbot, in the English Channel. Because he would never be able to get to the other ships in order to disarm the Chameleons on them, Schofield arranged for some of his allies to board the other Kormoran ships so that they would take the control console and provide a satellite up-link he could patch his CincLock-VII unit to in order to disarm them remotely. While the missiles on the Kormoran ships were disarmed thanks to Schofield, there remained a final missile set to be fired from Yemen to strike Mecca. While nearing the silo in an X-15, Scott Moseley informed Schofield that Killian had launched the missile early. Needing the CincLock-VII unit to be in proximity to the missile in order to disarm it, Schofield had Rufus pilot the X-15 and chase after the missile in flight. Despite the difficult task, Rufus was able to keep the super-fast plane tailing the missile in close enough proximity that Schofield was able to initiate the flashing lights sequence and enter the Universal Disarm Code, disarming the missile. Attributes Built as a highly impregnable missile security system, the CincLock-VII is extremely difficult to use in disarming a device, which makes it an effective countermeasure to attempts to hijack the missiles the system protects. As such, only people with unusually quick reflexes or someone with an intimate knowledge of the device's flashing lights sequence will be capable of using it. The CincLock-VII has three requirements that need to be met if someone wishes to use a unit to disarm an active device; proximity, matching the flashing lights sequence (which establishes a wireless connection to the missile's CPU) and the disarm code for the armed device. To meet the proximity requirement, the unit must be within a range of 60 feet to the computer processor of the missile. Next, the flashing buttons on the unit's panel must be touched before the next button activates, failing to do so will mean the full disarming process (including the proximity check) will need to be re-initiated. As the buttons flash, the rate at which they do so increases, making the disarming more difficult who does not know the light sequence. Once the light-reaction sequence is completed, the unit will request the code needed to disarm the weapon. Trivia . Category:Technology Category:Scarecrow